Come back to me
by slythadri
Summary: AU, OOC, EWE. Draco Malfoy is about to leave on an undercover mission for the Aurors that he may not come back from. At a masquerade, Hermione Granger decides to sleep with him, since it would have no consequences, he's leaving after all. Dramione rated mature for language and maybe some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

It was the annual Halloween Masquerade of the British Ministry of Magic. Every year the employees would dress to the nines and put on masks, go to the ballroom of a posh hotel and play pretend like they didn't know who was who. Hermione Granger smirked. The ball was a tradition, but it had turned into an excuse for singles all over the ministry to shag anonymously and the next Monday go to work feigning ignorance. Maybe tonight she would play the game. Maybe she would find someone attractive enough to break the dry spell that was her dating life. She was a workaholic, and her rapidly ascending career was intimidating to most men, so dating was a drag. But she was feeling lonely, and she had not had sex in over a year. Maybe if she got a good one that would buy her another year.

She scanned the room, and then she saw him. He had jet black hair and a Phantom of the Opera type of mask, but she knew the hair was a glamour. She would recognize that smirk anywhere. And no one had grey eyes like those. Hermione walked to the bar and stood next to her best friend.

"Who does Malfoy think he's fooling with that black hair? Like it would be even possible for him to hide in plain sight."

"Give the bloke a break, 'Mione," answered Harry, "he's leaving tomorrow for the undercover assignment with MACUSA, and even I fear for him. Two years minimum. I'm allowing him to go on a suicide mission only because he insisted, and he really is the best one for the job. But I'm sure that he may be feeling that he needs a good shag tonight. Merlin knows what would happen after tomorrow."

She looked at Malfoy and sigh. After 5 years of training for the ministry and working together, they had a polite acquaintance type of relationship. Turned out that when you stripped Malfoy of his arrogance and pureblood bullshit what was left was nothing less than a gentleman. A chivalrous one, that was now putting his life at risk to save muggleborns like her from a new generation of crazed dark wizards. The guy did deserve a good shag. Not that she would ever admit that for the last two years she finally saw him for what he was: an insanely hot and delicious man. Maybe she could be the right woman for this particular job.

She decided to pretend, like everyone else. She had her hair straight and highlighted, and was wearing a mask. Not the best disguise, but wouldn't it be nice if Malfoy would actually go for it knowing it was her? Why not give this a try.

She walked to stand next to him, giving him a sweet smile. He answered in kind.

"Good evening madam"

"Good evening sir. Care to take a lady to the dance floor?"

"It would be my pleasure."

They danced, laughed, and flirted, both of them pretending to be strangers. After a few waltzes, he offered his arm and they went to the balcony for some air. They immediately started kissing passionately. He said

"I have the penthouse suite. Join me there?"

"Absolutely."

He apparated them to the magnificent room, and before things went further he said

"I have to live early in the morning to start an overseas assignment. Please don't be offended."

She smiled. He was sweet. Too bad now he would be gone.

"Don't worry."

They kept their masks on and had an incredibly sensual night. He was a fantastic lover, and she was very much inclined to please him in return. It was just extraordinary.

The next morning Hermione woke up and he was gone. There was a white rose on the pillow next to her, with a note.

 _You are a light in a world of darkness._

Her eyes tear up. He was gone. He may die. She may never know if there could have been a future for them.

For the next few weeks, Hermione focused on work, trying to forget the pain in her heart. Why is she reacting so hard? But then she felt sick. Every morning she would wake up and run to the bathroom. Maybe she had a virus? The third day it happened she went to St Mungo's to see Andromeda Tonks, her personal healer. Andromeda only needed to look at her to know what was going on, still, she performed the spells to confirm it.

"You are pregnant my dear. I hope this is good news?"

Hermione's head spun. She had to put her head between her knees to breath. Andromeda rubbed her back compassionately, waiting for her to come back up. Hermione looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Draco is the father."

"Oh boy."

Andromeda hugged her tight. She was not privy to where Draco was, but she had repaired her relationship with her sister Narcissa, and she knew she was dead worried about her son and that he was gone on a secret mission that he might not come back from. Andromeda's heart ached.

Hermione went to work the next day and collapsed on her desk chair. At that moment Harry came by to check on her.

"Mione, are you ok? What is it? Is it something serious? What did Andromeda say?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh"

"Draco Malfoy is the father."

"Oh, shit."

Harry came around to hug her. He was the only person privy to Draco's whereabouts, but still, it was extremely dangerous to try to contact him. He could only wait for Draco to communicate first. Also, if he found out about the baby they could all be in danger. Malfoy was an outstanding Occlumens, but the people he was dealing with were capable of anything. Torture, legillimency, veritaserum, muggle truth serum. It was better if he did not have personal information that could be used against him. He didn't need to explain that to Hermione. All he could do was to be there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

A year went by, and Hermione had done great as a single mother. She kept the identity of the father a private matter, but everyone had suspicions. The gorgeous three-month-old baby had platinum blond hair and deep grey eyes. People had their bets. Either the child was a Veela or he was a Malfoy. Out of respect, no one asked. One day she was shopping at Diagon Alley with the baby when she walked by a posh brunch place. She gazed inside to see if any familiar faces were there. She froze. Andromeda was sitting there with her sister. The three women stare at each other and Hermione ran away.

The next day she was in her office when her assistant announced a visitor.

"Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy is here to see you. She says is very urgent."

"Please send her in." Hermione took a deep breath. She had avoided thinking about this possibility, but she knew it was unavoidable. Her son was the spitting image of Draco Malfoy. Narcissa walked in, her head high, but her eyes were glassy.

"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy. Please have a sit. What can I do for you?"

"You can introduce me to my grandson."

Hermione lowered her gaze, eyes tearing up.

"I am sorry I kept this from you Mrs. Malfoy, but this is a very difficult decision. Draco…"

"Draco may never come back," said Narcissa, tears now rolling down her cheeks. And I assume he doesn't know because otherwise, he would not have left."

Hermione broke into sobs. For the last year, during her pregnancy and after her son was born she had pretended that the child was just hers. It was easier to not think about the details. But now reality was here, challenging her. Narcissa came around the desk and kneeled next to her, taking her hand.

"Please Miss Granger. This baby may be the only part left of my son. Please, let me get to know him."

"Scorpius."

"What?"

"His name is Scorpius"

Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand and sobbed.

"You name him after a star."

Hermione nodded

"When I did his name showed up in the Black Family tapestry in Grimmauld place."

"Please Mrs. Granger, can I meet him? can I meet my grandson?"

Hermione nodded and they agreed that they would meet early that evening at the ice cream parlor of Diagon Alley.

That evening when Hermione walked into the parlor she stopped dead. Lucius Malfoy was there with his wife. Narcissa approached carefully.

"He's desperate Miss Granger. He wants to meet his grandson. Please. We are in a public place. You are the most important witch in England. We are just two eager grandparents."

Hermione looked at Lucius. His eyes were glassy with tears withheld. She smiled at Narcissa and put Scorpius in her arms. The baby reclined his blonde head on his grandmother's shoulder, completely at peace. The two women walked to the table and sat. Narcissa leaned so Lucius could see the baby. Scorpius instinctively reached a little hand and touched his face. Lucius Malfoy cried.

The next two years were eventful, to say the least. The Malfoys were head over heels in love with their grandson. After six months of visits, they asked Hermione to move into the Manor. The truth was, Scorpius and she pretty much lived there already. It took her about a week to trust that the grandparents were only filled with love and good intentions. The only disagreement they had was when Lucius put one of the Malfoy vaults under Scorpius' name and another under Hermione's for her personal use. She didn't mind Scorpius having an inheritance, but she didn't think she needed to be supported. After a whole day of stubborn discussions between her and Lucius, while Narcissa giggled with Scorpius, Hermione relented. There were never enough safety blankets for her son. They both had rooms at the Manor, so officially moving in was more a formality. The grandparents were the ones watching the baby when she was at work and they had signed all the paperwork that would make her head of the Malfoy family if they died without Draco coming back. They all avoided that subject. No news was good news, but three years without hearing from Draco was an excruciating piece of their reality.

So Hermione and Scorpius had their private wing at the Manor, the one where Draco's rooms were, but those rooms were under a spell to make them invisible, similar to the way Grimmauld place was hidden. They did it because none of them could handle the pain. Yet the rooms remained as a sign of hope.

Then it happened. Three and a half years after he left, one Sunday morning at six o'clock Draco Malfoy walked through the main floo of the Manor unannounced. He wanted to surprise his mother. He was ecstatic to be home. He went to hell and he came back. He was done with the undercover work and with the auror life. He had come back to take care of the family enterprises, to be with his parents, and if he was lucky, to find someone to love. He had survived a suicide mission, now he wanted to live. Maybe, only maybe, if he was desperately lucky, Hermione Granger would still be single. He knew it was her that last night at the masquerade. It had been the best night of his life. His years in America were dry, only dangerous women around, so he barely spent an hour here and there with one of them, usually to get information more than for his own pleasure. He was done with that. He wanted something real.

He tiptoed to his parent's room, walked in silently and sat on the bed next to his mother. He caressed her hair. She opened her eyes and cried

"Oh Merlin, Draco, Draco is it really you? My boy, my boy is back!"

She sat and he received her in his arms. He was home. Lucius woke up with the commotion and saw him there with his mother. He grabbed them both in a hug.

"My son. You're back. You are finally home, thank Merlin for that. Now we are complete. All of us."

Draco chuckled

"You sound like you have more children. But yes, we are all here now."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other.

"Draco dear, there is something you need to know. This is going to be a huge shock. Please try to stay calm."

"What happened? Are you sick? What is going on?"

Narcissa got up, put on a night robe and signal for him to follow her. They walked towards Draco's rooms. She stood in front of one of the doors and put her finger to her mouth to indicate silence. She opened the door quietly. She knew that every morning at 5:30 am little Scorpius left his room and climbed into his mother's bed.

Draco walked into the room and saw a woman sleeping in the bed. His heart stopped and started over again. He knew that mane of curly hair anywhere. Why was Hermione Granger at the Manor, sound asleep? He walked around the feet of the bed and then froze. There, in Hermione's arms was a little boy with pale skin and a head of platinum blonde hair.

Narcissa whispered in his ear

"His name is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up around 7 am that Sunday morning. She opened her eyes to the familiar view of her son asleep in her arms. This was her favorite part of the day. She kissed the blonde head, caressed the soft hair and moved carefully to not wake him up. Then when she sat up she looked towards the feet of the bed. There, carefully sitting cross-legged, chin rested on his hand, a huge smile, and tear tracks on his face was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione screamed and jumped back, making Scorpius fly in the air. Draco reached with seeker reflexes and caught the boy before he fell off the bed. He deposited the child softly in the bed. Scorpius opened his eyes and looked at his mother.

"Mommy, did I just fly?"

Draco let out a mix of chuckles and sobs. Then he looked at Hermione, smiled and said

"I'm back"

She sat there, frozen. He crawled towards her and reached to plant a soft kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and let the confusing moment happen. Then she heard a sharp slap. Draco cried

"OUCH!, what the f…" he stopped himself. Scorpius had slapped him right in the face.

"DO NOT KISS MY MOMMY!"

Hermione broke into a fit of hysterical laughter. Draco and Scorpius stared at her, both looking horrified.

When she calmed down she reached for Scorpius and sat him on her lap.

"Sweetheart, look carefully at this person here. Tell me, who does he look like."

Scorpius gave him a serious, inquisitive look. His severe face was hilarious.

"He looks like grandpa."

"And who else does he look like."

Scorpius' eyes open like saucers

"He looks like me!"

Then he turned to look at his mother.

"Is he my daddy?"

Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes sweetie, that's your daddy. Do you want to say hi to him?"

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. Then he crawled and climbed on Draco's lap. His father hugged him, desperate to squeeze him tight but scared to hurt him. He was so small. He was so beautiful.

"Why don't you boys go have some breakfast? I'll catch up with you in a bit."

Scorpius jumped in joy

"Yes! Come on daddy, I will show you where the dining room is. We have elves, and they make the best food. And I eat a lot, and then…"

Scorpius kept yapping animatedly, hopping like a bunny, Draco trailing behind. Hermione watched them go. Then she sat there, overwhelmed. Draco was back, but who was he? It seemed like he was very happy to have found out about Scorpius, but how would things work now? This was her house now too, and obviously, Scorpius wanted to stay here. Would it be awkward between them? But then why did he kiss her? Did he know all along it was her that night at the masquerade or did he just put two and two together when he saw their son? They can't force a relationship between them because they have a son. Are they going to be roommates? Some sort of modern co-parents? What would Narcissa and Lucius say? If she was a pureblood they would say they have to get married. But she wasn't. Although, for the last two years they had treated her as a daughter, and she was still officially in line to become head of the Malfoy family, now after Draco. She had rejected the offer to take the last name because it would make her feel like a widow, becoming a Malfoy without being involved with Draco. Oh Merlin this was so confusing.

The truth was, even though she didn't allow her self to think much about Draco during his absence, she dreamed about him almost every night. In the beginning, the dreams were more sensual in nature, an aftermath of the night of the masquerade. But after she moved into the Manor, the nature of the dreams changed. She full on dreamed that Draco was back and that he was her husband. She dreamed of family picnics with the senior Malfoys and of Draco and her reading poetry under shadowy trees. She would then wake up and rationalize that she didn't know Draco at all. They never dated. She was just projecting what an ideal life would look like with an ideal man, but that didn't mean that Draco was it. then she would feel shame and try to forget all about it.

But, on the other hand, in a bizarre way she did know a lot about him now, after two years of living under the same roof with Narcissa. She had shown her all of his favorite books, and there were hundreds of them. She knew that he read muggle literature, like Shakespeare or Chaucer, and her mother told her how he complained daily for weeks while reading The Lord of the Rings, of all the wrong things about elves and dwarfs and orcs and magic, how it was all wrong. And yet, he read it all.

She had walked the hallways full of family portraits, some of which had to be silenced so they would stop insulting her, but that gave her an idea of why a 12 year-year-old Draco had thought himself entitled to call her a mudblood. She had also seen him as an adult when he took responsibility for his actions and apologized to her, to Harry and even to Ron, who was by the way very reluctant to hear him.

She knew him when he was a nasty child and a conflicted teenager and then she saw him become a serious, reliable adult. She kept her distance because of her own prejudice and didn't give him a chance to get closer, even though he tried. He had become friends with Harry Potter, not minding at all that Harry was in the position of power. That was something to admire. So she knew all these stories and theoretical things about him, plus she knew that she had found him incredibly attractive back when they had the night that ended up changing her life.

But did the sum of all those parts equal the real-life Draco? Now he was back from three years living in the criminal underworld. What kind of man came back from that hell?

She decided to face things face first, so she cleaned up and went to the breakfast room. When she walked in Scorpius had decided that it was easier to explain the world to his dad if he was sitting on his lap, yapping incessantly while explaining to Draco how complicated it was to prepare the perfect toast with jam and peanut butter.

Draco was elated. He came back hoping to build a family and he found it already here. He looked up when Hermione entered the room and his grin failed. She had a small smile on her face, but she was not looking really happy. Oh boy. This little swot was having doubts. Had she been a pureblood, marriage would be the straight forward answer, and then they would make it work. To her, he was just a shag, a shag she now had to co-parent with. He felt a bit of panic in his chest. Oh hell no. This was his family. He didn't walk back from Tartarus to live life half way. He had seen enough evil in the world to last him a life time. Now he wanted something pure. His beautiful son and the woman who made him like this. He had a plan. She didn't have a prayer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's dating life had been pretty much un-existing after Scorpius was conceived. First, she was pregnant and confused about having a child that may or may not have a father; then, when the baby was born, it was obvious that his beautiful, angelic appearance was a big turn off for potential suitors. No one wanted to deal with either a Veela or a Malfoy, whatever it was the child's parentage. Hermione was not really upset about that; she loved her son more than life itself, it was just annoying that these people would have any type of negative thoughts towards her little angel. It made her even more reclusive. By now she was pretty much resigned to be a spinster.

The only time she had any sort of physical contact with a man it was a distasteful debacle. She went to the annual Christmas gala of the ministry, Scorpius safe at home with his grandparents. After a few drinks and laughs with her friends, the always persistent and annoying Cormac McLaggen talked her into dancing, then to the bar for another drink. Before she could react he had pulled her into a hidden corner and put his tongue down her throat. She allowed it for a couple of seconds, but then he said in her ear

"What do you say, Granger, shall we make a baby that doesn't have that creepy white hair?"

The next second McLaggen was on the floor, nose broken, face covered in blood. She went straight to the floo, ran home and since Scorpius would already be asleep, she went to her bed and fell there face down, crying. That night she dreamed again about the perfect life with the perfect man that looked just like her son.

And now the man that looked just like her son was back. He obviously wanted Scorpius, but did he understand that the little boy and she were a package deal? He trusted that Narcissa would make sure he never tried to take her son away, that was not the problem. The problem was, the idea of Draco falling in love with someone else made her heart cringe. Even though she knew the Draco of her dreams may not match the real one. But the dream one was all she got.

She was sitting under the garden gazebo, lost in thought when Narcissa sat with her.

"You know, when I was young I had an utter distaste for Gryffindors. I thought they were a raunchy lot, always saying whatever crossed their minds. No class. But now, I am very grateful that you are one. Under the circumstances that you joined this family, it's been a blessing that you are an open book."

Hermione smiled.

"What can you read right now?"

"That you are scared, hesitant. You wonder if Draco is everything that you have dreamed of. No, don't give me that look. You have kept the possibility of the three of you being a real family in the back of your mind. We all have. We just didn't dare to dream in case he didn't come back. But now he is here and is time to make a decision."

Then she held Hermione's hand and continued

"You are a muggleborn. You do not share many of our customs, you think them…outdated. But let me remind you that there have been arranged marriages in the Muggle world since humans became civilized. Your parents may not have wanted one for you, but they are much better than you think. Is not about forcing anything. Is about picking two people of similar backgrounds, similar tastes and similar views in life and then entering the relationship with faith, knowing that it can work. Looking for the positive instead of the negative. You and Draco are far from an arranged couple, but you have reasons to want to be a family."

Hermione made an effort to not roll her eyes

"Similar backgrounds? similar views? me and Draco?"

Narcissa did roll her eyes.

"Where did you go to school?"

"Hogwarts"

"Who were the two top students of your year?"

"Me and Draco"

"What did you say to me when I showed you his personal book collection?"

she sigh

"I already read most of them"

Narcissa gave her a gloating look.

'And now, back to the basics. Do you consider Draco an attractive man?"

Hermione blushed beet red.

"Despite all the differences we had as children, I think he is the most handsome man I have ever met," then she chuckled, "and that is considering that I once was courted by a world-class Quidditch player."

Narcissa smiled

"That's half of the battle. You see that man there?" She said pointing to Lucius, who was walking around the gardens, "he has put me through hell and back. Still, I cannot deny him anything when he gets naked."

"Cissy!"

Narcissa rolled her eyes

"Don't play coy with me, darling. Sex is what got you in this conundrum in the first place. Scorpius may look like an angel, but he was no immaculate conception. Now, go get your man."

She kissed Hermione's forehead and went to meet her husband. Hermione smiled and walked back towards Scorpius' bedroom. She tiptoed by the door; there was an interesting conversation going on there.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, daddy. I thought you were a stranger that was kissing my mommy."

Draco gave him a sweet smile.

"It's ok, peanut. You know, your mom punched me in the face once."

Scorpius covered his mouth with his hands and then laughed an excited cackle. At that moment Hermione walked into the room.

"Mommy is that true? Did you punch daddy in the face too?"

She laughed.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"He was being mean. He got someone in a lot of trouble?"

"Who? Who did he get in trouble mommy?"

"A hippogriff"

Scorpius looked at his dad with his mouth open.

"Daddy that is really bad. Why would you get a hippogriff in trouble? Hippogriffs are awesome."

Draco shrugged.

"I was pretty mean back then. That's why your mom punched me. I deserved it."

Scorpius laughed theatrically, rolling on the bed and grabbing his belly.

"Mommy is the best."

Draco smiled and looked at Hermione.

"Yes she is."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: much love to alexandrahmarshall and Erica 18. I'm glad your day got a bit better by sharing it with me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Why did you leave daddy?"

Draco took a deep breath

"Because I didn't know you were coming, peanut. And I had to go on this big work assignment, the lives of many people were at stake. But I promised you, had I known, I would have never left you." He looked at Hermione when he said that.

"Mommy said that you are a spy, that your job was very secret. That we had to be a secret too so the bad guys can't do anything to you."

Draco petted his son's hair.

"That's right peanut, your mommy had to keep the secret so we could all be safe. But all of that is done now. I won't go back to that kind of work. I'm here to stay with you."

"And with mommy?"

Draco looked at her, smiling.

"Yes, sweetheart, with you and mommy."

Scorpius leaned on his father's lap, looking content. Hermione watched them in silence. They all just sat for a while, Scorpius making his stuffed dragon fly while keeping his head in his father's lap.

Later in the afternoon, Scorpius was down for his nap and Draco found Hermione in the library.

"You are avoiding me."

"I'm not"

"Fine, you are avoiding the conversation we need to have."

Hermione sigh and put her book down. He sat next to her on the couch.

Draco spoke

"This has been the craziest day of my life. Also, it is definitely the happiest I have ever been. Hermione, I don't know if you knew that night, but I knew it was you. At first, I was just excited that I had a chance to be intimate with you. I wanted you for a long time. But since I was in disguise I was not sure if you knew it was me."

"You mean the bad black hair glamour? Please, I even joked with Harry about it. I just hoped you wanted to do it with me, you know, not just a random girl" she said blushing.

"You thought to straighten your hair was a big disguise? Witch, I would know that delicious arse of yours anywhere."

She swatted his arm but smiled. He continued.

"The next morning, watching you sleep I just wanted to stay. I had to talk myself into leaving, fulfilling my duty. I thought it was just cold feet from the mission, knowing how dangerous it was. But then the days and weeks went by, and in the middle of all the chaos, I only had my dreams to keep me going. And I dreamed of you, many times. You were the last light that I saw before diving into the darkness. That world, so corrupted, so cruel; those people would fill their empty lives with meaningless sex. Lots of prostitutes, the wives of the crooks trying to get their paws on younger men. It was disgusting. Then alone at night I would remember the masquerade. The last time I felt content. The night I found something I should have held on to."

She looked at him, mesmerized. She had dreamed about him every night, but to say it out loud, the words were stuck in her throat. He gave her a moment and when she would not answer he moved to kneel in front of her.

"I know it's been a long time. Three years is a long time. But the thing is, the way I spent those three years was lying and cheating and then going to bed at night and trying to recover who I was. I didn't want to get lost. So every night I would focus on two people: my mother and you.

When Snape taught me Legillimency he spoke of the way Voldemort invaded the minds even of those far away. When I was gone I hoped that was actually true. I focused on my mother and tried to make her know that I was alive. And then would think of you. At the beginning it was a distraction, remembering the sex, the feeling of that last night. Then it became a purpose of sorts. It was selfish, but I kept thinking that if you didn't forget about me if you just waited, I may have something to come back to. I could come back and court you, get you to know me, to see the real me."

Thick tears were rolling down Hermione's cheeks. She broke into sobs but didn't look away.

"I think it may have worked," she said. "At the beginning, I tried not to think about you but it was difficult. At first, I thought it was about the sex. But then I found out I was pregnant and I would spend days making an effort to avoid thinking about you, because you may not come back. But at night I would dream about you. Every night. When Scorpius began to move inside of me the dreams intensified. They did not stop. Not one single night."

He reached to cup her face and then pressed a soft kiss on her lips. She leaned in and let herself be caught by him. They sat on the floor, embracing. She was still crying. She looked exhausted. He helped her up, then pick her and carried her to her bed, putting her down gently. Then he lied down next to her. He pulled her back to cocoon in his arms, running his fingers through her hair. Her sobs finally receded. He whispered with his lips to her forehead.

"I'm here now. You can rest love. Dream all you want; I'll be here when you wake up."

She held tight on to him and only loosen her grip when she dozed off. He fell asleep too. He slept deeply for the first time in three years.


	6. Chapter 6

They slept soundly for a couple of hours, then Hermione opened her eyes first. She used a baby monitoring charm to locate Scorpius. He was chatting away with his grandfather, telling him all about his dad. She smiled, then looked at the man in question. Draco was breathing peacefully, his arms around her. It was almost too good to be true. It can't just work that easily, can it?

"Granger, stop overthinking this. You are ruining the moment."

She jumped a bit. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry love. I have been using legilimency constantly for three years. It's going to be a bit hard to break the habit. But I'll tell you what: I already lived three years in limbo, I don't want to spend the next six months trying to convince you that we can do this. I know that you cannot know my intentions, so why don't you let me show them to you?"

Hermione looked puzzled

"How?"

He smiled

"I can reverse the reading, give you a peek inside my head. It may not be very clear but I'm sure you would be satisfied with it. Care to give it a try?"

She nodded.

"Close your eyes"

He leaned his forehead against hers, and she felt like she was falling down a vortex. Images, colors, places, all at once run through her head. He somehow summarized his life in the last three years. Disapparating from the suite where they spent that one night. Getting to America. Feelings of danger, fear, desperation, loneliness, duty, then love. Love for his mother, the hope to see her again, the regrets of causing her so much pain. And then her. Hermione. The last woman he really held in his arms. The symbol of a future that was still possible if he could survive. The doubts when he thought she would move on in his absence. The choice to hold onto the fantasy of her as a means to survive. Then they were back on the bed. She was shaking. He caressed her face.

"Hermione, do you believe in magic?"

She rolled her eyes

"Are you serious? I'm a witch."

"Yes, but you were raised in the muggle world, where people do not believe in magic. You learned to use your magic, to control it. But have you learned to trust it? Because for us magic folk, our magic is part of our bond. Our magic feels our beloved's and craves it, search for it. That is why there are fewer divorces in the magical world than in the muggle world. We have an advantage. We bond by love and we bond by magic. The doubts that you feel come mostly from your background. Muggles need to collect information before making a decision about sharing their lives. Relationships between wizarding kin fail only when we let lust and ambition rule our decisions, instead of listening to what the magic tells us. I know what my magic is telling me. Would you be willing to listen to yours?"

She looked shocked for a moment. All she could muster was

"Wow. No one teaches you that at Hogwarts."

He laughed

"Are you surprised that they do not tell a bunch of horny teenagers to go and feel each other's magic? Those conversations are usually private, left to the families. I see now that those from non-magical families may be at a big disadvantage."

She took a deep breath

"So you are telling me that the dreams, the fantasies, all of those were real?"

"I dare say is more than real because you had Scorpius. He is after all magically connected to me. How did he react to meeting his grandparents?"

"He was three months old, he just went to them. I was nervous but now I can see that he felt the bond. I never saw anything like it."

Draco smiled and moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"This is as real as you want to make it. You just literally saw inside my head. You know I have been attracted to you for many years, and now I feel an animal need to claim you and my cub."

"Cub?" she said lifting an eyebrow.

"Aren't you from the house of the Lions?" he lifted a brow in challenge."

"Touché." She sighed "I just have a lot of trouble getting things imposed on me."

He laughed softly.

"Well, I guess is good that in nature the female lion is the leader of the pack, isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes. Manipulative snake, he knows just what to say to make her eat from his hand. Does he want a Lioness? He got one. Without another word, she pinned him down on the bed and climbed on top to straddle him. He grabbed the back of her hair and said

"This one is going to be fast and wild. Three years of waiting, I'm warning you."

"Bring it, Malfoy."

It was indeed, fast-paced, savage and loud. At some point from the other side of the Manor Narcissa had to cast a powerful _Silencio_ because the eager couple forgot to do it and for a minute it sounded like the mansion was haunted by a banshee chased by a werewolf.

"What was that grandma?"

"The portraits baby, sometimes they misbehave."

Lucius coughed to hide a chuckle.

Back in the bedroom, the lovers were now entangled with each other, kissing softly and speaking in whispers.

"So, what now Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I am not a Malfoy in name yet. I am the head of the family _in absentia_ to you though."

"Why didn't you take the name?"

She sighed

"I was scared that you may not come back. If you died and I was a Malfoy it felt like anticipating becoming a widow. I just couldn't handle it. I wanted to hope that Scorpius had a dad."

He kissed her forehead, then said

"Well, I guess now the time has come. Marry me, Granger."

She lifted an eyebrow

"You just want to get your hands in my vaults."

He thought for a second

"Oh shit, you are right, until I'm officially back those are your vaults. Well rich lady, would you like to buy yourself a boy toy? I can be really good down there" he said trailing kisses down her neck and finding his way down her body."

She relaxed and reclined like a queen.

"I need to test the merchandise first. Show me what you got, boy."

He chuckled and continued on his way down. It was so obvious that she had spent a lot of time with his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco sent a message to the Auror office reporting that he was back and would be going in tomorrow. Then he sent a private owl to Harry letting him know this report would be his last as an auror. Hermione and their son would be coming in to settle their family affairs but that was it.

Monday morning the three of them walked into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to a round of applause for Draco. He had single-handed dismantled the biggest Dark Wizard cartel in the Western hemisphere. There were handshakes, bear hugs, congratulations and questions about the wedding/honeymoon. Scorpius was in awe. He was very excited to find out that his dad was such a hero, just like he had heard stories about his mom and uncle Harry. When they made it to Harry's office door he welcomed Draco with the biggest man hug yet.

"Man is so good to see you. I've been living in regret since Hermione told me that she was pregnant. I'm so happy you are back with your family."

Draco patted his back

"None of us knew there was a family cooking when I left. I'm just glad I'm back now."

"Hi, Uncle Harry!"

Scorpius was hugging Harry's knees. Draco lifted an eyebrow.

"Uncle Harry, huh?"

Harry grinned "Yup. And guess what Scorp, someone came to work with me today."

Scorpius put his hands to his mouth in a surprise face "NO! Really?"

"Yup."

At that moment a little storm that looked like a miniature version of Harry Potter ran from the office and tackled Scorpius.

"Al! You are here, you are here! Look! That's my dad!"

Albus Potter stood up and pulled up his friend, then he looked at Draco from knee height.

"Wow! He's just like you, only bigger! That is so cool!"

Draco went down on a knee and extended his hand to the mini-Potter.

"Hello. I am Draco Malfoy. What is your name, young man?"

"My name is Albus Severus Potter. And I am Scorpius' best friend."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. Now that I'm back we should go with you and your dad and Scorp to play Quidditch. Do you play?"

Albus and Scorpius jumped and yipped in joy. Draco stood up. He whispered

"Seriously? Albus Severus?"

Harry shrugged.

"What can I say. I'm sentimental."

The little Malfoy family plus Harry and Al went to the Family Affairs Division to put everything in order. Draco insisted on leaving Hermione in charge of Scorpius' vaults and trust fund and then the Potters witnessed the bonding ceremony of the little family. They were so excited about it that Hermione had to transfigure their clothes into little tuxedos, according to them that was what the occasion dictated. Hermione had purposely wear a white dress, though she was not a hundred percent sure this was happening, but hey, Draco told her to trust the magic and she did. Plus, he had chosen to wear a sharp suit too. He surprised her with a handful of seeds that he transformed into a bouquet of red roses for her. The ceremony was short and sweet, and when they walked out through the corridors of the ministry people applauded and transfigured rice that disappeared to the touch to toss at them.

They were about to reach the floo system when Draco stopped dead. He turned around and walked making a beeline. At the other side of the atrium was Cormac McLaggen. When they had walked by, McLaggen had a memory of the incident with Hermione, and that snapped Draco's legilimancy. Hermione tried to stop him but Harry held her. He knew about the unpleasant incident.

"Let him do it, he can handle it in a smart way."

Draco stood very close, forcing McLaggen to press himself against the wall.

"If you ever as much as spare a thought to my wife or son again, I will end you, McLaggen. Are we clear?"

The man didn't dare to blink. Still, when Draco was reaching his family the idiot said

"Fucking death eater."

By the time Draco turned around McLaggen was on the floor, nose bleeding. Hermione had her wand out but she didn't even need to point it to do the spell. She said loudly

"You should get your nose checked, Cormac. It just keeps bleeding."

Draco wrapped his arm around his wife, smirking. His perfect little lion.

EPILOGUE

Another year went by and there was nice little gathering going on in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Lucius were sitting on a blanket sharing with Andromeda and Kingsley he's-not-my-boyfriend Shacklebolt. The two men had made peace as a part of the many miracles that Scorpius Malfoy-Granger brought to the world, and the former minister was patiently waiting for Andromeda to admit to their courtship openly.

Close to them were Ginny Potter and Hermione Granger-Malfoy, reclined on lounge chairs, holding their napping baby daughters, Lily Potter and Cassiopeia Malfoy. The two women were watching the little game going on on the small Quidditch court. Teddy Lupin and James Potter were playing goalkeepers while Scorpius and Albus were trying to be chasers against each other with their dads' help. The older boys were a bit bored but were promised that after a bit they would play two-on-two, Harry and James against Draco and Teddy, open hoops, no goalkeepers. That was an exciting prospect.

Ginny said to Hermione

"You still don't believe it, don't you. That this is all real?"

She smiled

"I'm getting used a little bit more every day. But I think Draco was right when he said I didn't trust my magic enough. I am learning though, and it makes me very happy."

Ginny smiled

"You know, people used to make fun of me as a kid for being in love with Harry. But the thing is, I felt it. When I saw him on platform 9 ¾. I was 10 years old and I spent the whole year dreaming of going to Hogwarts so I could be close to him. No one took me seriously because I was a child, and many things did happen before we became a real-life couple. But I was so sure about it because it made my magic vibrate. And I am sure your dreams and Scorpius' presence called on to Draco's magic. I'm sure that when he pushed his thoughts towards Narcissa she also tried to let him know that there was a very big reason for him to stay alive and to come back."

Hermione smiled, looking at her husband and her son, mirror images of each other. Just as in her dreams.

The End


End file.
